Mistletoe
by BigG1999
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie and Arizona are in school and are roommates, what happens when Arizona volunteers them to decorate their floor for Christmas?


_Here's a Christmas thingy for you. It's from a prompt that's at the bottom. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Callie says as she sets down another large box of Christmas decorations.<p>

"I never said you had to help," Arizona sticks her tongue out.

"You said our room would be responsible for decorating this floor. We're roommates," Callie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but I am just fine with doing this on my own," Arizona argues.

"Yeah right," the Latina laughs, "you couldn't even lift these boxes if you tried!"

Arizona smirks, "I'm stronger then I look."

Callie shakes her head, then looks around the small hallway. Taking in the wreaths on every door and the new tinsel running up and down the halls.

"It looks pretty good," she compliments.

"Thanks. So are you helping or not?" Arizona questions once again.

"I guess. What kind of person would I be if I let you do it all alone?" Callie asks.

"Cristina," Arizona jokes.

Callie laughs, leaning down and taking out some Christmas decorations.

* * *

><p>"I think we did good," Callie says with a proud smile, looking over the newly decorated hallway.<p>

"Thanks for the help," Arizona says, turning to the taller woman.

"Thanks for talking me into it," she chuckles, looking down at the blonde.

"I think we need to go see how the other people are doing. We better win the contest," Arizona smiles, walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Callie calls, following the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Arizona mumbles, looking at the other hallway.<p>

"Yeah, wow," Callie agrees.

"Hey Cal!" Mark calls, walking over to the Latina.

"Mark, what did you do to this place?" Callie asks, looking around wide eyed.

"You like it? Me and Lexie stayed up all night long _working_," he winks.

"That's disgusting," Arizona gags.

"Oh like you're any better," Mark rolls his eyes.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty bad when it comes to girls," Callie teases.

"Not what you said last summer Torres," Mark winks with a smirk.

"Gross," Arizona mumbles.

"There's a reason you don't have me now Sloan," Callie winks right back.

"Need some aloe for that burn Sloan?" Arizona asks in between giggles.

"Whatever, so do you like it?" Mark changes the subject.

"It's-"

"Terrible," Arizona cuts Callie off.

"Yeah," Callie sighs.

"Whatever," Mark shrugs, "I got more last night than either of you have in the past month."

"That's not something to brag about," Arizona shakes her head.

"Wanna go look at the other floor?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *

><p>"How cute, the lesbians are here," Cristina mumbles as Arizona and Callie look around.<p>

"I'm not gay," Callie mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you're not," Cristina chuckles, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Are you guys even going to do anything up here?" Arizona asks, looking around at the unchanged walls.

"We have been doing stuff. Look up!" Meredith defends, pointing above the twos heads.

Both look up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"You both know the rule, this should be fun," Cristina laughs, taking another drink.

Arizona looks to her side and meets brown eyes.

"You know one kiss won't turn you gay, right?" Meredith asks from the side.

Callie takes a deep breath, "you know, this isn't right we, no."

With that Callie takes off, down the stairs, leaving the blonde alone with the twisted sisters. Arizona's brow furrows and she looks at the two drunk women.

"What the hell you waiting for? Go after your girl!" Cristina orders, motioning down the stairs.

Arizona nods, then goes down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What the hell you do to Torres?" Mark questions when he sees the blonde.<p>

"Where did she go?" Arizona questions, ignoring the question.

"Her room. Why-" Mark stops talking because the blonde is gone, rushing to her room.

* * *

><p>"Callie?" Arizona questions, walking into their small shared room.<p>

"Arizona, I'm so sorry for running off like that," Callie says with a sigh.

"I just," she continues, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm afraid of the feelings I'm having for you because I shouldn't be having them, because I'm not gay. I love men. I mean, I'm a huge, huge, fan of penis. You know it, everybody at the school knows it. Yet I'm having these feelings for you that I shouldn't be having for a woman. I mean we are friends, and I don't even know why you would like me even if I liked you. I mean what does this mean for us? God, did I just ruin our friendship? I am so-"

"Look up," Arizona interrupts.

Brown eyes look up to see mistletoe hanging above, then gaze down to the shorter blonde.

"Arizona," Callie whispers.

"You don't have to kiss me, but I think you'd enjoy it," Arizona whispers, stepping closer to the Latina.

"I, I'm-"

"Do what feels right," Arizona whispers, moving as close as she can.

Lips meet lips. Callie's hands find the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her lips impossibly closer; Arizona's hands find Callie's hips, pulling their bodies together.

Finally breath runs out, forcing the women to break apart.

"Whoa," Callie gasps.

"Yeah," Arizona agrees.

Callie smiles, glancing back up. Arizona smirks before standing up a little taller to be able to reach those lips once more.

"I knew it! I knew you had gay stuff going on," Cristina says as she walks into the room.

Both women jump apart at the intrusion.

"Don't stop, I just need a pic of proof for Sloan," she says, pulling out her phone.

"Cristina!" Callie yells.

"What? Just a kiss for the phone!" Cristina defends.

"Get out!" Arizona orders, pushing the younger woman out of her room.

"Whatever! I know the truth!" Cristina yells as the door is shut on her face.

Arizona sighs, rolling her eyes.

"So… What does this mean for us?" Callie questions.

Arizona takes one look into those eyes so full of emotion and knows exactly what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine your OTP are in college (if they're the same sex, they might be roommates) and it's around the holidays. They're asked to decorate their dorm's floor, and when they hang mistletoe over a certain door, they end up under it, confess their feelings, and share a kiss<strong>


End file.
